kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aixon
} (UTC)|TearHappy= Hey folks! Welcome to my talk page. If you need anything or simply want to talk, feel free to leave a message here, and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can... I'm happy to converse with just about anyone... Though I suppose there are a few rules here... * No swearing. * Keep your conversation with me friendly. I'm definitely approachable... * If you have a talk bubble, please use it... * Please sign your posts! Otherwise... I'll see you around!}} KHIII Gallery Abysmal You think the gallery is abysmal have you even seen how the galleries on the keyhole looks and your saying the modifications i made are abysmal i was fixing the way it looks its drooping in the gallery. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey how r you today do you know super bass by nickl minja Nobody (talk) 21:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh i almost forgot i made a post about super bass by nickl minaj you should go see it its on my post page Nobody (talk) 22:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey i just made a post for you to pick wich song we can sing togeter i made my picks on my post page so go see it if you have time Nobody (talk) 21:57, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Time to put everything together }} Anime recommendations are already... completed a month ago...your Karen Senki anime review is there right now if you wanna check it out 23:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks! I would like to know how you create the talk-page message box-thing, since I'm thinking that I want to be a contributor here. My name is Not David Brown! 01:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Message How is the gaming going? So how have you been? I haven't been on for awhile.--Heartofthewarrior13 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Heartofthewarrior13--Heartofthewarrior13 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Roll Call 16:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC)|xemnas=Attention user! This is message is here to notify you about the staff rollcall. Please sign your name in the forum so that you can keep your staff status. If you do not sign by August 16th, you will be removed from the staff page. Thank you.}} I didn't notice the message, sorry. :3 Minigame Infobox Infoboz 22:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Yeah..LA can do that, and replying through LA's talk page is better as it gets LA's attention faster.}} Hello! Thanks for the heads up about the no .jpg rule; I'll be sure to avoid those in the future. Mysterious Topic 06:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC)|ghost=By the time I got onto the IRC, the topic had already changed. So it's fixed! But by whom? O.o}} Spontaneous Reply and you're welcome to use it how you see fit! }} To the magazine scene! 20:35, 30 August 2015 (UTC)|default=Hey Aix! Quick reminder that for the Twilight Times you've signed up for the Keyblade Master, Coliseum, Keyhole tasks and one mailbag question so be sure to send that in at least before the 23rd (earlier if possible). Thanks!}}